


Perdono

by Darkevil



Category: Cesare (Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Gen, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Loyalty, Making Up, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkevil/pseuds/Darkevil
Summary: Dopo l’incontro con il sicario durante la festa a Pisa, sembra che i dissidi tra Cesare e Miguel non si siano ancora dissipati.La sera, però, potrebbe prospettarsi un buon momento per parlare e dar voce ai loro cuori.[Tratta dal volume 4, virtù 28 del manga]





	Perdono

 

Come soleva fare ogni notte Miguel prese un candelabro in mano e procedette ad eseguire la sua ronda notturna per le stanze dell'arcivescovado che erano state assegnate ai Borgia.

Non gli era mai pesata come cosa nonostante fosse sempre un orario tardo, anzi, lo faceva sentire più rassicurato sapere che tutto andasse bene. Infatti, quando poi tornava in camera sua gli era più facile prendere sonno.  
   
Quella notte, però, sentiva che non sarebbe stato proprio così.  
   
Aveva tanti di quei pensieri per la testa rivolti al giorno precedente che sembrava non volessero lasciarlo più andare. Non aveva fatto altro fino a qualche ora prima se non allenarsi.  
Con  _lui_ non si era visto neanche una volta da quella mattina o forse era Miguel stesso che non aveva voluto vederlo, anche perché non sapeva bene che dirgli, considerando che sicuramente avrebbe associato la sua faccia alle parole di accusa che gli aveva rivolto.  
Sembrava tutta colpa sua alla fine: aveva colpito quel sicario alla schiena per paura e aveva fallito; lo aveva ucciso mentre bisognava averlo vivo.  
   
Se solo gli avesse colpito l'attaccatura del braccio l'assassino non avrebbe potuto più attaccare Cesare e lo avrebbero avuto in pugno e soprattutto in vita.  
Il solo pensiero gli faceva rabbia.  
   
Ecco perché aveva infilzato quel manichino con tanta foga durante l'allenamento quel giorno.  
Sì per migliorarsi, ma anche per sfogarsi. Sfogarsi non solo per aver fallito, ma in particolare per tutto quello che aveva dovuto patire il giorno prima, che ancora non digeriva bene, sebbene non lo desse a vedere.  
   
Non appena passò di fianco alla camera di chi gli aveva dato tante pene, però, non poté fare a meno di mettersi sull'allerta.  
La porta era socchiusa e una luce fioca filtrava dallo spiraglio.  
Facendo attenzione a non farsi sentire si avvicinò per sbirciare e vide  _lui_  vicino alla finestra a guardare fuori da essa con aria pensosa.  
   
Non sapeva se gli andasse di parlargli, forse avrebbe preferito filare via e lasciarlo lì, ma era tardi ed era importante che riposasse. Qualcuno doveva pur dirglielo.  
   
\- Sei ancora in piedi? -, fece a quel punto, affacciandosi nella stanza.  
   
La voce di Miguel fece sussultare Cesare.  
Era così immerso nei suoi pensieri che non si era accorto della sua presenza.  
\- Sì... -, disse soltanto, senza dare ulteriori spiegazioni.  
Stava giusto pensando alle parole che Angelo gli aveva rivolto quel giorno e guarda caso ora appariva Miguel, dopo tutta quella giornata in cui non si erano visti.  
Sentiva che tra loro ci fossero ancora delle cose in sospeso e questo alimentava una certa tensione che subito si era formata da quando Miguel aveva messo piede nella stanza.  
   
\- È molto tardi, dovresti andare a dormire -, fece Miguel con una faccia che non lasciava trasparire emozioni.  
Se ne sarebbe andato a quel punto, ma lesse sul volto di Cesare un’espressione incerta che lo spinse a rimanere. - Non riesci? -.  
   
\- Stavo pensando... a ieri -, disse l’altro, lo sguardo un po' adombrato, per poi girarsi di nuovo a guardare la finestra.  
Sospirò.  
Accidenti, quel peso che nelle ultime ore aveva iniziato a gravargli sulle spalle si stava facendo più marcato. Perché?  
   
A quelle parole lo sguardo di Miguel si fece più cupo.  
Quindi stava pensando anche lui a quelle cose... allora la possibilità che ne avrebbero parlato aumentava.  
\- Oh, capisco... -, fece solo, portando gli occhi su un punto indefinito, senza sapere che altro aggiungere.  
Rimasero in silenzio per diversi istanti.  
   
\- Non ero mai stato tra la gente comune... mi sono sentito diverso... libero...-, disse Cesare, per poi sospirare - ... Non mi è importato di nient'altro in quel momento -, ammise.  
Miguel sospirò a sua volta, quasi impercettibilmente.  
\- Posso immaginarlo. Ti sei sentito libero per una volta da tutto e... da tutti -, abbassò lo sguardo, corrucciato.  
   
Cesare si sentì stringere il cuore. Si voltò verso di lui.  
\- Ero stanco di sentirmi sorvegliato e ho iniziato a vedere tutti voi come un fastidio...-, disse, ripensando alle parole che aveva rivolto ad Angelo quando avevano parlato di Miguel, - ... Però ho esagerato a fare di testa mia e ho messo a rischio anche voi... -, ammise, abbassando lo sguardo.  
\- So che sei arrabbiato per quello... ti ho deluso, vero? -, fece con un sorrisetto amaro.  
   
Quelle parole stupirono Miguel. Davvero Cesare stava cercando di scusarsi...?  
   
\- ... Cesare, io capisco come tu possa sentirti, dico sul serio... essere sempre attorniato da qualcuno... capisco che vedevi lesa la tua libertà... quando ti parlavo di limitazioni non l'ho mai fatto con gioia, non pensarlo... ma purtroppo ho dovuto, fa parte dei miei doveri... il mio compito è quello di proteggerti e questo purtroppo porta a cose che per te risultano spiacevoli, anche se necessarie. Perciò... posso capire che tu mi abbia visto come un impedimento... -.  
Mosse lo sguardo in giro per la stanza mentre parlava senza mai posarlo sull’altro. Alla fine lo riabbassò sul pavimento.  
   
Ora Cesare iniziava ad avere più chiaro ciò che passasse per la mente del compagno.  
Si sentì in colpa, soprattutto ripensando a come si era comportato con lui, a quel che gli aveva detto e... di nuovo a quel che aveva detto ad Angelo alle sue spalle.  
\- Ho sbagliato anche in questo -, disse infine, dopo aver esitato non poco, - Ero così seccato che ti ho trattato come un intralcio... pensi che io ti veda così, è questo che ti preoccupa? -, chiese, addolcendo un po' lo sguardo.  
   
L’espressione di Miguel si fece incerta, come se volesse fuggire da quell'argomento così personale.  
\- ... Alla fine è vero... rappresento un intralcio per la tua libertà... svolgo un compito che è attinente con i tuoi scopi pubblici, ma che di conseguenza è completamente contrario al senso di libertà che vorresti vivere come tutti gli altri giovani ragazzi, come Angelo, ad esempio... -.  
Era quella la verità, non avrebbe mai potuto rappresentare un compagno di divertimenti per Cesare come lui desiderava.  
   
Cesare fissò il volto ora triste di Miguel.  
Lo esibiva così di rado che a volte dimenticava quanta fragilità potesse esserci in uno come lui, che cercava sempre di mostrarsi forte e pronto.  
\- No, non è vero -, disse sicuro, - Noi stiamo insieme fin da quando eravamo piccoli, sei stato il mio compagno di giochi quando pensavo che sarei rimasto solo... -, abbassò lo sguardo e sorrise, - Hai rinunciato a tanto per stare vicino a me e mai, neanche per un istante, mi sono annoiato in tua compagnia -, ammise, trasportato dai ricordi della loro infanzia.  
\- No, per me non sarai mai come gli altri ragazzi... ma perché rivesti un'importanza maggiore... tu sei una parte di me, di cui Dio mi ha fatto dono e non smetterò mai di ringraziarlo per questo -, concluse, alzando nuovamente lo sguardo su di lui.  
   
Quelle parole colpirono Miguel nel profondo.  
Non riuscì a fare a meno di spalancare gli occhi e di rivolgerli verso Cesare.  
Una parte di lui... aveva sentito bene?  
Il cuore gli si riempì di un gratificante calore. Abbassò lo sguardo e inevitabilmente un dolce sorriso si diffuse sul suo volto.  
\- Ma dai, è impossibile che tu non ti sia mai annoiato... soprattutto ora che sono diventato una tua guardia... -, fece, continuando però a mantenere il sorriso.  
   
L’altro sorrise a sua volta, contagiato da Miguel.  
Era così dolce.  
\- No, mi piace la tua compagnia. Ultimamente ero nervoso per questa situazione e poi ieri c'è stato il culmine con quella discussione e tutto mi è parso negativo. Non è la prima volta che bisticciamo, del resto -, sbuffò una risata, cercando complicità in Miguel.  
\- Ah, questo è poco ma sicuro! -, ridacchiò il compagno, - A vivere sempre insieme non può andare ogni volta tutto rose e fiori. Comunque ieri mi hai fatto proprio imbestialire -, ammise.  
   
\- Ho notato. Raramente urli in quel modo -, disse Cesare, divertito.  
Rimase per qualche istante in silenzio a pensare.  
\- E poi, se devo essere sincero, ho scelto Angelo per andare alla festa più che altro perché sapevo che avrei potuto convincerlo facilmente ad assecondarmi. Tanto non mi avrebbe mai detto di no -, gli confidò, - Se lo avessi chiesto a te mi avresti fatto portare la scorta dietro e saremmo stati riconoscibili, senza contare che non avrei mai potuto raggirarti come faccio con Angelo, quindi ho dovuto aspettare il momento in cui tu ti eri allontanato per agire -, ghignò furbo.  
   
\- Ma sentilo! Ti sei organizzato tutto il piano di fuga -, ridacchiò l’altro, - L'unica cosa a cui non hai badato sono stati i rischi -, lo rimproverò, ma non con cattiveria, - Non sai che paura mi hai fatto prendere, accidenti a te! -.  
   
\- Hai ragione, come sempre -, sorrise Cesare, rincuorato che l'altro ci tenesse così tanto a lui.  
   
Sapeva che non era solo per dovere, glielo si leggeva in faccia.  
Inoltre lui e Miguel erano indissolubilmente legati: nessuno dei due avrebbe saputo vivere senza l'altro e questo bastava per fargli capire quanto fosse veramente entrato nel panico il compagno in una situazione come quella.  
Se fosse successo qualcosa a Miguel, non sapeva nemmeno come avrebbe reagito.  
   
No, non doveva pensarci: lui sarebbe rimasto sempre al suo fianco, ne era sicuro.

**Author's Note:**

> Il tema che io e la mia amica abbiamo scelto ci è particolarmente a cuore: la lite tra Miguel e Cesare. Ci siamo rese conto che ci fosse un buco di trama tra il momento della discussione e gli eventi successivi e ci siamo rimaste male che non dedicassero nemmeno una scena alla riappacificazione tra loro due. Dunque abbiamo deciso di farla noi. Ci auguriamo che l’abbiate apprezzata così come a noi è piaciuto scriverla.


End file.
